Little Fighter
by elitejace452
Summary: Jules is 27 weeks into her pregnancy, when something goes wrong. Sam is left hoping his family will be okay. JAM
1. Pain

A/N: Just one of those ideas that won't leave me alone! Forgranted is on the way, promise! Please review and let me know what you think. I think I'm going to make this a two-shot.

* * *

><p>"How about Amanda?" Sam was exasperated. They had been debating names for the last month since finding out their baby's gender. "Or Hamlet?" He flipped through the book of names that they had bought, but nothing popped out at him. They hadn't found a name they loved yet.<p>

"A little girl named Hamlet?" Jules raised her eyebrows, "Yea, you're not setting her up for a lifetime of teasing." She said sarcastically as she playfully shoved Sam away from her.

"Why don't we just wait until she's old enough to choose her own name?" Sam let his head fall back to rest on the pillow. The two of them were cuddled together in the middle of their bed. Sam's hand was resting on top of Jules extended belly. It amazed him how Jules belly had stretched to accommodate the life growing inside of her.

"That would be a great idea." Jules rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that they should throw a bunch of names in a hat and choose that way. They handled the toughest situations in the city every day, but they couldn't figure out something as simple as a baby's name. "Why does it have to be so hard! Nothing should be this hard!" Sam groaned in agreement as he pressed a kiss into Jules's head.

"We'll figure it out." Sam pressed a gentle kiss to Jules neck. They were twenty-seven weeks into the pregnancy and everything was going well. Jules had been helping out Winnie out around headquarters, since it had become unsafe for her to be out in the fields.

"How is it, we make snap second decisions every day at work, but when it comes to choosing a baby's name, we can't make up our mind?" Jules leaned her head back and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam returned the kiss before Jules turned away with a smile, tucking her head into Sam's chest. "Ow shit!" Jules exclaimed, her eyes growing large.

"What's wrong?" Sam carefully rolled Jules over so she was facing him, panic bubbling up in him. "What happened?"

"God!" Jules grasped her stomach with both arms. "What the hell?" She blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "Call 911." She said through gritted teeth. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced. It felt like a thousand hot bullets were ripping holes in her intestines. Sam lunged for his phone, pressing the numbers faster than he thought possible.

"My girlfriend, she, she's pregnant, something's, her stomach." Sam's normally calm exterior melted at the sight of his girlfriend in pain. "Please, help, just, oh God!" He stuttered, barely able to put a sentence together.

"Sir, help is on the way." The dispatcher was trained to reassure the people on the other end of the calls. "How far along is she?" She already had had paramedics on their way to the location she had retrieved through their phone's GPS system.

"She, uh, twenty-seven weeks!" Sam was stroking Jules's hair, not sure what else to do. Jules grabbed his shirt in her fists, her knuckles flashing white. "Please, please hurry." Sam threw the phone down on the bed, cradling her head with one hand and her stomach with the other. "Help's on the way." He grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and tucked it around her. He didn't know what else to do except he kept uttering words of comfort.

It seemed like centuries before the paramedics were knocking on the door. Sam carefully laid Jules back against the pillows and sprinted to the door, throwing it open and ushering the paramedics back to his bedroom. They followed closely behind him, leaving the gurney in the hallway.

"Ma'am, my name is Sadie, I'm a paramedic, can you tell me what happened?" Sadie asked as she climbed onto the bed with Jules and started checking her pupils. She carefully placed an oxygen mask on Jules's face, allowing her to gulp in the lifesaving air. Jules hadn't realized she was gasping for air until the mask was on her face. The second paramedic sat Sam down in the plush chair in the corner closer to the door.

"Sir, I'm Jacob, I'm a paramedic. Can you tell me what happened here?" Jacob probed gently, trying to draw the man's attention away from the woman on the bed. He was obviously distraught and cared for the woman, but they were given basically no details en route and they needed all the information they could get.

"We, uh, we had the day off and just, we were discussing baby names. She, it, I, she just ah, she was-" He motioned to the woman on the bed. "Her name is Julianna Callaghan. She's twenty-seven weeks pregnant with our baby girl. She weighs 140 pounds. She's a member of the SRU." Sam trailed off. He knew he was beginning to ramble.

"Thanks, we're going to prepare to take her to the hospital." Jacob said as he went towards the bed. Sadie had already placed an IV in the crook of Jules's elbow and was wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. "You can come with us." Sam nodded as he stood up numbly, reaching for his and Jules's coat. Jacob positioned the gurney at the side of the bed. In a fluid motion, Jules was transferred to the gurney and then they were rolling towards the door. Sam slammed the door shut behind him, hoping the next time the door was opened, his Jules would be healthy, and their baby would be perfect.


	2. Heartbeat

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this isn't too bad. I struggled with the first part of the chapter. Sorry I keep having such a long time between updates! I really don't mean to let the updates get so far between...

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so fast Sam didn't know what to think. He barely remembered the ambulance ride. It felt like he was stuck in a cliché, the rush of the ambulance ride and the hours of waiting. From when the paramedics arrived to now was just one big blur.<p>

"Can you tell me something?" Sam asked as he approached the nurse that had emerged from behind the curtains that kept him from seeing Jules and their baby. He wasn't sure how long he had been pacing out here. He wanted to know where Jules and the baby were. He might go crazy if he didn't tell him soon how they were.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything." The nurse threw her hands up in an almost defensive manner as she shuffled around Sam, not turning her back on him. Sam had to restrain a growl as he stepped back, letting her hurry by. He just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay.

"Ed." Sam swore underneath his breath as he remembered the team. He hadn't called the team. He had completely forgotten about them in his panic. They were going to kill him when they got here. Jules was their family and they were going to be pissed that Sam hadn't called them the second it happened. He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Ed's voice was worried. Sam wouldn't be calling unless something was very wrong. The team was scattered through headquarters, keeping themselves occupied while waiting for a call to come in. Ed had been watching Lou and Spike play some game that he had been pretending to understand.<p>

"Something happened to Jules and the baby." Sam's voice was almost a monotone, devoid of the emotion it normally held. It was like he was in shock and that scared Ed. That wasn't the Sam that they knew. Sam kept his cool in the worst of situations.

"Where are you?" Ed waved his arm in the air to get Greg's attention. The rest of the team followed behind Ed, hearing the panic and fright in his voice. "What happened?" Ed's voice changed, switching to the tone of voice you would use with a young child. "We'll be right there." He said and hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Spike caught up to team leader who was sprinting towards the door. "Did something happen to Sam, to Jules?" His voice rose in pitch as he worried about his team members who he considered family. Ed had managed to pull his car keys from his pocket and wasn't waiting on anyone.

"Jules." That was all that Ed could get out. All the Ed cared about was getting to the hospital and making sure that Jules was fine. He would have to suppress his urge to strangle Sam when he got there for not informing them immediately. All that mattered right now was Jules and the baby girl that she was carrying.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Ed exclaimed as soon as he entered the emergency room waiting area. Sam popped his head up from the chair he had collapsed in. His shirt was disheveled and he looked like a man who had aged a million years in the twenty-four hours it had been since he had seen Sam. "Tell me what happened." His voice took on the fatherly tone he used when Clark was upset. He scooted his chair closer to Sam.<p>

"We, I just, we just were I, she was in pain." Sam still had no idea what happened. They had been enjoying their lazy day in bed, then there were paramedics and then he was here, waiting. They had been laughing and then there had been tears.

"Has the doctor come out yet?" Spike spoke up. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to know that his sister was okay.

"Still waiting." Sam said dejectedly. "They won't tell me anything." He had never really wanted kids, never wanted to spend the rest of his life with a person until he had laid eyes on Jules. The first time he saw her, he knew.

"Family of Julianna Callaghan?" Sam jumped up when the doctor entered the room, looking up from his clipboard.

"That's us." Sam, Ed, and Spike said in unison, Spike and Ed rising from their chairs to stand next to Sam. "She's a member of our team and Sam's fiancée." Sam looked at Ed in shock. Sam hadn't actually proposed yet, he had been waiting for that perfect moment.

"Mrs. Callaghan is stable. We have been able to stop the contractions with the use of drugs. We are also administering a steroid that will help the baby's lungs mature." He read off the page. "She's been moved up to maternity floor. Nurse Crisy will take you to her. If you have any questions, her case is going to be handled by her obstetrician. I hope that everything ends well for you." He gave them a tight smile before turning away.

"Please follow me." Crisy said in a quiet voice.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jules looked pale in the hospital gown. She looked tiny underneath the four blankets that were piled on top of her and there was an IV contraption that covered the back of her hand and tubing everywhere. She didn't look like she was in as much pain though, and the baby was still nestled inside of her, and that's all that mattered.<p>

"How are you?" Sam rushed to her side, grabbing her IV free hand as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He ran his hand over the top of her head. She seemed to be in one piece and the intense pain from before was gone.

"I've had better days." She gave him a ghost of a smile. "They don't know what caused this." Sam could look in her eyes and see the fear in them. "I'm not going home anytime soon." She tried to lighten the mood. She was terrified out of her mind. All she wanted right now was for her baby to be healthy and for the rest of this pregnancy to go according to plan.

"We'll do whatever the doctor says." Sam gave her a smile, trying to reassure her. He hated seeing her like this. He knew Ed and Spike did too. They were used to the ball of fire Jules was. She was one of the best cops that the RCMP had ever seen, that the SRU had ever seen.

"We're here for you." Spike gave her a huge hug, relieved that she seemed to be on the path to recovery. Jules gave him a little kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Does the rest of the team know?" Jules looked up at the three.

"They will shortly." Ed said as he stepped from the room, relieved that Jules didn't look like she was in any imminent danger.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Wordy said quietly as he slipped into the room. Lou and Greg followed behind him, Lou holding a large bouquet of flowers that he had picked up in the gift shop downstairs. He had been here before, on this floor, three times with Shelly, but never so early into a pregnancy. He had called Shelly and she was going to come by later after she dropped the girls off at the babysitters.<p>

"Wordy." Jules gave him one of her genuine smiles. She opened her arms for a hug. He held on a second later than he normally would have, but he had been beyond scared. The warmth that radiated from her reassured him that Jules was okay.

"How ya feeling?" He looked her dead in the eyes. She knew that a lie wouldn't work on him. He could read her like a book.

"I've got a headache, but the contractions have gone away." She spared him the specific details, didn't tell him that her head pounded like a jackhammer had been set free inside of it and she felt like she had the flu and meningitis at the same time. "The nurse brought some pain medicine around not too long ago though."

"That's good." Wordy said. He could see from Sam's stance that Jules was doing better. "Shelly is going to come by after she gets the girls to a babysitter." He saw the guilt flash in her eyes and spoke up, "It's no trouble. She wants to be here for you."

"Thanks Wordy." She smiled and relaxed back onto her pillows. A hospital volunteer had just brought the dinner trays by and she was trying not to remember the last time that she had been eating this food. The food from the hospital wasn't high up on her list of places to do repeat business at.

"Anytime." He hated seeing any of his team members in the hospital, but it was always exceptionally hard to see when it was Jules. Everyone knew she was the heart of the team, the heartbeat that kept them all in sync.

* * *

><p>AN: Filler chapter, sorry, but it got the team to the hospital…and next chapter will move the storyline quite a bit. (My idea was another 2000 words and I didn't want you to be reading forever)


	3. No Happy Endings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts/favorites and sorry that I didn't put my normal recognitions in! I am sorry about the extended period between updates! If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out! ((This will be set before One Wrong Move))

A/N 2: I got most of the medical information from the internet. It's not something I know a lot about so I apologize if it's wrong!

* * *

><p>"How ya feeling today?" Wordy asked quietly as he walked into the room. Team One had taken to spending as much time in the hospital room with Jules as possible. Jules was curled on her side, a washcloth covering her eyes. The lights had been dimmed, but this kept the light from hitting her eyes and making her headache even worse.<p>

"Been better." Jules mumbled. She had been battling bouts of vertigo since for almost three days and none of the medications had helped. All it took was for her to shake her head and she would throw up. Just getting to the bathroom was a struggle. Sam had a trashcan resting between his feet and both of his hands were clutching Jules cold hand. His face had aged decades in the past week that Jules had been confined to this hospital room. Greg was the other occupant of the room, his head flopped back, his face relaxed as soft snores escaped from his mouth. He hadn't left in days. No one was stupid enough to try to make him. Jules was the closest thing to family he had and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry to hear." Wordy set the cup of coffee on the bedside table, hoping that the smell wouldn't make Jules sick. It seemed like any smell was making her sick since her admittance to the hospital. Even sometimes when she would wake up from a nap and her body started to re-adjust to the smell of antiseptic that hospitals reeked of, she would throw up. It pulled at Wordy's heart that she wasn't keeping anything down and they had had to put her on IV nourishment to ensure her and the baby's health. Shelly had struggled with morning sickness for the first few months, but that had gone away and it had never been this severe.

"Gonna hurl." Jules barely got out before Sam had her head cradled in his hand and the trashcan underneath her mouth. Wordy winced as the sound of Jules throwing up resonated through the small room. Sam faithfully held the can until Jules nodded that she was done. Sam hated seeing Jules this way, but he was doing his best to be as involved as he could. He already loved the little girl growing inside of her, but hated what a toll it was taking on her body to carry their baby.

"Sorry." Wordy hastily moved the cup to the other side of the room. He hated seeing Jules like this. They were all used to the little ball of fire and energy that was Jules. They were not used to the pale, lifeless Jules who was lying limply in the bed, with huge bags underneath her eyes.

"Not your fault." Jules gave him a small smile, assuring him that she wasn't upset at him. She opened the arm that wasn't tucked under the blanket for a hug. Wordy pressed a small kiss on Jules' forehead before sitting in the third chair that the hospital had provided for the room. The hospital had been incredibly accommodating to the team, providing extra chairs and blankets and letting them come and go any time they needed. "Anything new?"

"Not yet. The doctor hasn't been by today." Sam answered, his voice betraying just how exhausted he was. He looked at the other members of the team who had arrived. They were the brothers and fatherly figures he had not had growing up. Jules shifted underneath his hand before she grabbed at his hands and she let out a high-pitched scream of pain. "What's wrong?" Sam had jumped to his feet, look over Jules, trying to see what was causing the pain. Jules clutched at her belly as pain seared through her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut.

"What's happening?" Spike rushed over to Jules side and his eyes grew in horror. He let the flowers he had brought with him drop to the floor. Crimson blood was expanding across the white sheet. "I'll get the doctor!" He sprinted from the room as Greg and Wordy stood in complete shock. They were trained to handle some of the hardest situations, but taking out a victim they had never seen before and putting Jules in their place made it completely different territory.

"Mrs. Callaghan?" The doctor came flying into the room, a team of nurses pressing in behind him. "We need to take you to surgery now. You need an emergency C-section." He snatched the feed out from the heart monitor and saw that the baby's heart rate was dipping dramatically. "Your baby is not getting the oxygen she needs. I think you're having a placental abruption." The nurses started preparing Jules to be moved.

"What, I, she's not ready!" Jules started to hyperventilate. She struggled to sit up before being gently pushed back down by the doctor. An oxygen mask was carefully fitted over her nose and mouth and the IV that was providing her fluids was opened wider. She felt like she having a terrible dream, but she knew that this was reality.

"Your baby has over a ninety percent chance of survival if we deliver her now. We have some of the best neonatologists in the country here and they are ready to assist your baby however they need. We don't have time for an epidural, so we'll be using general anesthesia." The doctor told Jules before barked a few orders at the nearest nurse who ran from the room.

"O-Ok." Jules looked at Sam who looked back at her with fear and terror in his eyes. He knew he could possibly lose both his wife and unborn child in the next few minutes. "I-I'm scared." Her voice broke. She had thought having a baby was supposed to a little like the ending to a fairytale. It was supposed to end with a pink, healthy, screaming baby being placed on her stomach with the pain of labor and delivery forgotten. Sam would get to cut the cord and they would be left alone for a while to enjoy the first moments with their baby girl, who was still yet to be named.

"It's going to be okay." Sam knew it would all work out. Jules was a fighter and incredibly strong and he could only imagine that their baby would inherit that from her. He wished he could take Jules spot on the bed and take the pain away from her. He hated seeing her in pain or sick.

"We need to take her now. Sir, you won't be able to come." The doctor was apologetic, but the NICU team made it a tight fit in the operating room. The doctor did not disclose that there would be a high amount of blood loss and he didn't need a fainting husband on his hand. They would be moving as quickly as they could to make sure they saved both mother and child's life and it could get gory. The NICU team would most likely be resuscitating the infant and no new father needed to see that.

"O-Ok." Sam didn't care at this point. He just wanted to know that he was still going to have Jules and their baby when this was over. He just wanted to take their little girl home.

"We need to move!" The doctor unlocked the brakes and the nurses helped him quickly move the bed out of the room, leaving a devastated Sam behind. He sank back into the chair, trying to process what had just happened.

"Sam?" Greg had recovered from his own shock and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. Greg's heart was still racing. He wanted Jules and the baby to be okay. When Dean had born, it had been a quiet hospital birth with only six hours of labor before. It was incredibly scary how fast it had all unfolded. He could only hope that everything would work out. He crouched down next to Sam and looked the younger man in the eyes, hating the tortured look in his eyes, but he gave Sam a small nod as he heard Wordy walk up behind him. They only thing they could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>AN: This turned out to be shorter than I wanted, sorry!


	4. Calm Before the Storm

I realized I never gave the doctor a name in the previous chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I wrote this quickly :)

* * *

><p>tivaamcabby5: I love jam baby stories as well! They are incredibly cute and adorable when well written. Hope you enjoy this chapter (and you'll get to find out more)! Thanks for the review!<p>

Justicerocks: Thanks for the review! I always appreciate your input, especially since I enjoy your stories! Thanks again!

oldtvlover: Thanks! I am always grateful for a review! Enjoy this chapter!

JaSamLastForever: Sorry to leave you hanging! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

Jules felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as a mask was placed gently on her face. The tangy taste of the anesthesia slipped down her throat. They hadn't had time to give her an epidural. She regretted not being able to hear her daughter's first cries, but she knew she had to do what was best. She wished that Sam could be in here but she tried to think about his love surrounding her as she fell into the deep, black hole that anesthesia created.

"We'll do everything we can." Dr. Rink gave her a kind look over the small curtain that separated Jules' head and shoulders from the rest of her body. She gave him a tiny smile before she let her eyes fall shut. She knew that she was in good hands and he would do everything in his power to keep her baby safe.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take?" Sam was starting to lose control. He felt the panic building up as he watched the second hand tick by. It seemed to go slower and slower. Sam imagined little men inside of the clock tugging at the second hand, trying to pull it backwards. He just wanted to go sprinting into the room and demand that everything go right. A baby was not supposed to come with these emotions.<p>

"It's only been five minutes." Ed checked his watch. He knew down to the millisecond what time they had taken Jules back. He remembered being here when Sophie had given birth and when Shelly had given birth, but the tension and anxious energy had never been so high. Every birth held the possibility that something might go wrong, but no one ever really thought that something really would go wrong. Everyone expected the labor and pain to end with the birth of a beautiful baby.

"Why couldn't I be there?" Sam knew why he couldn't be there, but he wanted to be holding Jules' hand more than anything in the world right now. He just wanted to be telling her that this was all going to be over soon and their little girl was going to be okay.

"It's going to be okay buddy." Spike spoke up from where he was gazing intently out the window. The amount of tension was unbearable in this small hospital room. They just wanted for Jules to be okay and for the unborn baby girl to be healthy. All they could do is pace back and forth and hope that the next minute brought good news.

* * *

><p>"They will be rolling by with your new baby girl in a few moments. We have gotten her stabilized, but we need to get her up to the NICU immediately." A tiny nurse came hurrying into the room. The men made a beeline for the door and crowded up against the wall. Sam felt shivers running through his body as he tried to remember what he was supposed to expect.<p>

"Which one of you is the lucky daddy?" A plump nurse called from down the hall as the huge warming unit came rattling around the corner. There was a small swarm of nurses surrounding the unit. Sam was almost scared to take a look inside.

"That's me." Sam replied after a second, taking a small step forward. As the unit came closer, he felt his heart plummet. His new daughter was barely bigger than one of his hands. She looked more like a newborn puppy than a newborn baby. The weights that he and the guys lifted at the gym were larger than her and were probably thirty times her weight.

"Your daughter is quite the fighter." The nurse said, seeing the look on Sam's face. "She's already beating the odds." She had seen the color drain out of his face as he set eyes on his daughter for the first time. It was a reaction that never stopped pulling at her heart strings. Most fathers didn't expect to meet their little baby covered in wires with tubes running from their mouth. It was a far cry from scene that most dads imagined. They expected to cut the cord and have a swaddled infant placed in their arms, not a squash sized baby sprawled out in the warming unit.

"She-she is?" Sam managed to spit out. How could something so small survive? She looked so fragile that if someone simply touched her, she would shatter into a million pieces. Sam had never seen something so small. He had seen a few birth videos and the babies that were born in those videos were a lot larger than the one that was laying before him.

"She tried to take a few breaths on her own. She tried gallantly before we stepped in. A lot of the wires are there as precautions as we make our way to the NICU." The nurse had seen her share of frantic dads and was experienced in keeping her voice level and reassuring the dads that it wasn't quite as bad as it looked. She wished that they had more time to stand in the hallway and explain every wire that was attached to the tiny girl, but unfortunately, they didn't have time. "We can talk more when you come up to the NICU later with her mommy." They started to wheel the unit past the group of gathered men and then they were gone.

"Oh my God." Sam sank down to the floor. He had thought he had been prepared for how small she was going to be, how fragile she would look, but he was wrong. It was like someone had taken an ice pick and hammered it into his heart. He could see every one of the little girl's ribs and her arms and legs were about as long as his fingers. She probably barely scraped two pounds.

"You heard the nurse. She's a fighter." Greg crouched next to Sam and gave him a small smile. Sam looked up at him, his eyes haunted. Greg was taken back at the age that was reflected in Sam's eyes. While Sam was far from immature, it was like something had been awoken in him. Greg wished that Sam's experience had been more like his. It had been in a very relaxed environment with the lighting dimmed as they got to know their new baby boy.

"I, how can she be so small?" Sam held his hands up, trying to remember how far apart to place them. His favorite fruit, a watermelon, would probably hold five or six of her. What if she never got come home to the room that was just starting to resemble a nursery? What if they had to do the unthinkable? Sam felt bile rising in his throat as he swallowed hard and blinked away the terrible images. She just had to be okay. She just had to be. The nurse had said she was a fighter.

"It's going to be okay." Greg hoped he wasn't lying. Dean had been a rather large baby, almost nine pounds. Greg couldn't help but imagine that if Dean was laid next to that baby, Dean would look like the Empire State Building next to a single family home. "You'll go up in a little while and get to see her again." Sam nodded at him. At least he would be prepared this time, because he knew Jules was going to go into shock when she saw how small her baby girl was.

* * *

><p>"Which one of you is Sam Braddock?" Another nurse came around the corner, pulling down a surgical mask.<p>

"I am!" Sam jumped up to his feet and hurried towards the nurse. "Is Jules okay?" He had to stop himself from grabbing the nurse and shaking her. He just wanted to know that the woman he loved more than his own life was.

"Mrs. Callaghan made it through surgery and is in the Recovery Room." The nurse gave Sam a cheerful smile. Sam felt relief rush over him like a waterfall. Sam could hear the sighs of relief behind him from the rest of guys. "I can take you back with me and you can sit with her until she wakes up." Sam just nodded his head, a goofy grin on his face. While his baby girl was entering a huge fight, the love of his life was recovering. "Right this way!" The nurse beckoned him to follow her. Sam turned back once and saw the guys giving him nods of encouragement. "Here she is!" The nurse drew the curtain back enough for him to slip through. A chair was set up next to her bed and Sam sat down in it.

"Thank you." Sam said as the nurse closed the curtain. "Baby, I was so worried." Sam said, reaching out to stroke her forehead. An oxygen mask was placed on her face and her right hand was a complex network of IVs and electrodes, but the rest of her was relatively normal. He grabbed her left hand with his and just sat there in the silence for a few minutes. "Oh Jules, she is so small. I don't know how someone can be so small, but the nurse said she was a fighter." Sam reveled in how peaceful and calm Jules looked for the first time in a week. There was no pain or worry in her face. If only they knew that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, super short sorry! But I gave you a baby!


	5. Miracle

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! I hope that at least one person has held out hope for me! I really like this chapter!

* * *

><p>dawnpritchard66: There is probably 3 or 4 more chapters in this story, thank you for reading! I apologize for the long wait!<p>

Dawn Pritchard: Sorry about the wait! I appreciate the review!

Rkler: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

oldtvlover: Thanks! : ) I appreciate every review I get. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CytheraofNaxen: It was hard debating on how to write all of this! Thank you so much for the review. I hate leaving my readers for such a long time!

SYuuri: Thank you SO much for the review! I appreciate it so much. I hope you like this chapter!

Justicerocks: I am sorry this takes me such a long time, but I am glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing and reading!

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't stop looking at how incredibly tiny the baby in the incubator before him was. She was hooked up to more wires and tubes than he could count. The doctor had assured him many times that she was doing well, but it didn't look that way to him. Jules was still not cleared to come up but Sam had shown her a picture she had taken so that she was prepared. It broke Sam's heart to see the silent tears run down her face.<p>

"Have you guys picked out a name?" Wordy asked quietly as he came up behind Sam. Sam shook his head. They had had about a ten minute discussion, but they still hadn't agreed on a name yet. Sam didn't really care what they named her. All he wanted was for their little girl to survive to be named.

"Not yet. We haven't had a chance to discuss it honestly." Sam reached through the little hole that was in the side of the incubator and touched her hand. Her hand was so tiny that Sam was scared he would break it into a million pieces. He carefully rubbed his thumb over the back of her delicate hand.

"What is the doctor saying?" Wordy prodded. He had never been in the NICU before. All of his three little girls were born full-term and had been completely healthy.

"He says that she is a fighter. Her lungs weren't fully developed so she will probably be on respirator for a while. She's here for the long haul." Sam shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't even begin to remember all of the huge medical terms that the doctor had told him earlier. He knew that his little girl had a long way to go, but they were taking it a day at a time and being grateful for every hour they got to spend with her.

"We're here for you buddy." Wordy gave him a pat on the shoulder. He wished that the only advice that Sam needed was how to change a diaper and how to get his baby girl to stop crying. He knew how to make that happen, but he had no advice on how to handle the fact that their little girl was smaller than the handgun that Wordy kept locked beside his bed at home.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sam knocked on the door as he slowly opened it. He wasn't sure if Jules was awake or not.<p>

"Hey." Jules answered, her voice dejected. She was staring at her phone. Sam knew instantly she was looking at the picture of their new baby girl. "How is she?"

"She's fighting. She's tough like her mommy." Sam smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Jules's forehead. Jules tilted her head up at the last second so that the kiss landed on her lips. Sam let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before pulling back to look at her. "She's really cute."

"Doctor says I can go see her!" Jules said, hesitation in her voice. "I'm scared." She whispered, her eyes dropping. She wasn't used to admitting it. She didn't know what she did wrong. What if her little girl was messed up forever because of her?

"This isn't your fault." Sam said forcefully, caressing the side of her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "She's strong and she's going to be okay." He actually had no clue what the future held, but he didn't want Jules to know that. He had to be strong for Jules. Jules nodded, blinking back tears. She looked at the wheelchair with disgust. Sam couldn't resist the smile that came to his face. "You have to use it." Jules managed a sheepish look before nodding and letting Sam help her slide from bed. 

* * *

><p>"She's so small." Tears ran down Jules face as she looked at the tiny baby in front of her. She had never seen anything smaller or more beautiful. She had never felt so much horror while feeling so happy. This was her baby. She and Sam had made the precious, tiny little girl in front of her.<p>

"She's doing well." The NICU doctor's voice startled the pair as he came up behind them. He gave them an apologetic smile. He pulled the chart from the end of the incubator and looked through the list of vital signs. "Her lungs were more developed then we thought they would be. She is definitely a fighter! It may look scary right now, but I promise, it looks worse than it is."

"What is the long-term outlook?" Sam couldn't stop himself from asking. While he knew that they were taking it a few days at a time, hours or minutes other times, he wanted to know.

"Well, like I have been saying, taking it one day at a time is crucial at this point. We will monitor her oxygen flow and eventually she will be weaned from the ventilator. The tube that is running from her leg is actually called a PICC. It runs to one of the larger veins near her heart so we can administer fluids and any medication we need to. The small tube in her nose is what is providing her nutrition until we can start her on breast milk or formula. The rest of the wires are to watch her oxygen, heart rate, and breathing. Right now we are just keeping a close eye on her and making sure her body keeps going. I can't tell you what to expect in the long term. I can't even tell you how long she will be here" The doctor hated not having definite news, but babies were not an exact science. Every single one was different. Jules wasn't even sure what to say. She was just in total shock. She

"Thank you." Sam was the first to respond. He just wanted to be able to take his little girl home. It didn't matter that the nursery wasn't put together or that they hadn't even bought a car seat yet, he just wanted her to be able to come home.

"Let me know if you have any other questions." The doctor walked away, greeting the couple at the next incubator. Sam had watched their baby have the breathing tube taken out of his throat earlier. They had decided on the name Samuel ironically. Samuel was doing well on just CPAP and had had his first bowel movement. Sam wished his little girl would hurry up and get to that stage and beyond.

"Sam, what are we going to name her?" Jules had thought the first time that she saw her little girl, she would know her name, but it wasn't true. She couldn't even make any names come to her head anymore.

"Brianna." Sam said. He just knew all of a sudden. He remembered the name from one of those books. It meant strong. His little girl was already proving to them how strong she was.

"I like it." Jules smiled. The name was perfect for their little girl. "How about the middle name of Lauren?" She added quietly, looking up at Sam. That was the name of Sam's little sister who had been tragically killed when Sam was younger.

"Perfect. Brianna Lauren." Sam repeated it. A huge smile stretched across his face. He just knew how perfect it was for her. "I love it Jules." He leaned down and kissed Jules. He was so proud of Jules for being strong too. It took a very strong woman. It was obvious that their little girl took after her mommy.

"I love it too. I just wish we were taking her home." Jules said after they broke the kiss. "She's so tiny." Her voice cracked a little as she gazed at the tiny little girl in front of her.

"We will be taking her home soon enough." Sam said as he reached out to grab ahold of Jules hand. They stood there, holding hands until the NICU nurse came over and politely told them that visiting hours were up and they would have to return in two hours. Sam quietly wheeled Jules back to her room, letting the first glimpses of her baby girl settle into her head.

* * *

><p>AN: Tried not to end it on a cliff hanger! Progress on baby Brianna in the next chapter. I really like that name. I hope you guys do as well…


	6. Long Road Home

A/N: No excuses, just getting this out here FINALLY! Hope that you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Her face looks so small with that on her face." Jules whispered to Sam. Sam nodded vigorously in agreement. "It's a huge improvement though." Jules said with a smile on her face. Brianna had been fully weaned off the ventilator and was now on CPAP. She was now three weeks and five days old. She was still the tiniest thing that Jules had laid eyes on, but she had obviously put on some weight and looked like she was starting to fill out just the smallest amount.<p>

"She's still one of the two most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on." Sam hugged Jules closer and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Jules leaned in and grabbed his hand with her free hand. Her other hand was inside of the incubator, gently rubbing Brianna's foot. Her skin was smoother than silk. She loved all the contact that she got with Brianna.

"She's improving very quickly!" The doctor exclaimed, coming up behind them. Sam and Jules were both very impressed with the thoroughness and caring nature of this doctor. "I am surprised with how many milestones she has already accomplished. We expect she'll be with us a little bit longer, but our hopes are high that she'll be home before you know it!"

"Thank you so much for all you do." Sam gave him a smile. He and Jules had been working on the nursery in the time that they weren't in the NICU. The paint had had time to dry and they had triple checked the furniture and they were more than ready for the late night crying and diaper changes. Jules had been pumping and she had frozen some of her milk. Their friends and family had donated enough diapers, wipes, blankets, and clothes that Sam was pretty sure the baby would always be better dressed then he was. He was fairly sure that he could

"She's still just so little. I want to take her home." Jules whispered to Sam as she looked down at her baby girl. The respiratory therapist had just stopped by and told them that he was pleased with the progress Brianna's lungs were making. They were making a lot of progress maturing. He was thinking that Brianna might be able to come off the CPAP in about a week or less. Sam and Jules were highly excited and ready to see one less tube blocking the view of her pretty face.

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock?" A wiry haired, short, chubby man walked up to them, looking down at clipboard stuffed with papers.<p>

"I'm Jules and this is Sam." Jules hated being called Mrs. Braddock when she hadn't officially tied the knot. "Who are you?" She looked down but he wasn't wearing a nametag.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to grab my name tag this morning. My name is Dr. Jackson. I'm here to help you make the transition out of the NICU over the next few weeks. We are very pleased with the progress that Brianna has made and we would like to help you take her home as soon as possible." He reached out and shook both of their hands.

"Seriously? I would love to have her home!" Sam was elated. He had almost felt that the NICU was never going to end. "When would we be able to?"

"Well, it's not going to be immediate. She has been having semi-regular bowel movements which please us. We would like to remove the feeding tube this evening and see how she does with breast milk." Jules could have done a back flip right then and there. She had pumped plenty. She was more than ready for feedings at the odd hours of the mornings and the quiet time that she would get with breast feeding. "We don't have an exact timeline we are following, but we would love for this to happen in the next two weeks. As I'm sure you have been informed, we have slowly been decreasing the temperature in her incubator and we believe that she will be able to maintain her own body temperature so we will be transitioning her into an open crib."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson!" Sam reached out to shake the man's hand for a second time. He couldn't wait to have Brianna home. He would happily get up to change diapers whenever or just to shush her back to sleep. He was ready to just have to get out of bed and Brianna would be down the hall. As much as he loved his job, he was dreading going back to work. He had been extended leave for Brianna due to her being hospitalized.

"We might have you home in just fourteen days!" Jules whispered to Brianna. She looked so small and fragile but Sam and Jules knew that their daughter was a fighter and she would be home with them soon.

* * *

><p>Got big plans for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, I didn't realize how short it was!<p> 


	7. Just Melt Away

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope that you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Sam and Jules were still reeling from the great news they had just been delivered. They wanted Brianna home more than anything in the world. Jules had sat in the rocking chair they had in her nursery a million times, her heart aching because her arms were empty, and couldn't wait for her arms to be full. She couldn't wait to never have to come back to this place ever again.<p>

"Mr. Braddock?" One of the Brianna's nurses walked up. She looked a little frazzled. Her name was Callie and she had been with them from the beginning. Sam was actually quite fond of her. She was always incredibly gentle and everyone could tell she genuinely cared for her patients. "There are some men outside asking for you. They are um, police officers." Sam cracked a smile. He knew who it was and in full uniform, they were quite intimidating looking. "They said nothing was wrong, just wanted to see you."

"Thanks." He smiled at Jules who had a big grin on her face and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking out. "Hey guys!" He walked up to his team. They were in full uniform, just like he had suspected. They must be on duty. "How's it going?" As much as he loved his baby girl and was willing to give up anything to be with her, he couldn't deny that he missed the job. Being on the force was his passion.

"We just wanted to check and see how baby Callaghan-Braddock is doing?" Ed was the first to ask as soon as Sam stepped out from behind the sliding glass doors. With Clark, they had just been in the regular nursery. Wordy hadn't ever had to deal with the NICU either so this was fresh territory for everyone.

"Ready to meet her uncles!" Sam grinned widely. "They think that she can go home in the next few weeks!" He could do cartwheels. The whole team let out a cheer. Spike reached out and pulled Sam into a hug. The other families around them flinched, not expecting such a sudden outburst. "They have already taken her off the ventilator and she is doing well on CPAP. They also want to move her to an open bed and to take out the feeding tube!"

"That's great news! We can't wait to meet your little bundle of joy! Well, officially." They all had gotten a glimpse of her when the doctor and nurses had wheeled her past on their way to the NICU, but they could barely see her under the wires and tubes she had been covered in. It had been extremely scary and Spike hadn't told anyone, but he had been terrified that she wouldn't make it. Sarge grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug. This was the great news that Sarge had been waiting for. Sam and Jules were like his children and he hated seeing them have to struggle this much.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam looked at their faces, trying to read the expressions behind them. Everyone in the group was extremely good at compartmentalizing their emotions and sometimes it was really hard to see the looks behind them.

"We were just checking in. Wanted to see how my niece was doing." Spike spoke up. "We just got done with a call and we were right here." It had been a rough call and they were glad that it had ended well. Everyone had been scared that it would end with someone going in a body bag, but Ed and Sarge had talked them down. They were hoping to head back for a quiet rest of the shift but they were close to the hospital and knew Sam and Jules would be there.

"I'm glad you did. I was going to call you about the happy news actually and you guys showed up! Must be the team ESP!" Sam smiled. He could do a million cartwheels right now. He was so excited for her to be coming home and for her to be healthy. It would just be a matter of time before they would be a complete family, no matter how many times she woke them up at night or how long she cried, it wouldn't matter, she would be home.

* * *

><p>"Her face looks so different!" The doctors had just removed the CPAP and were carefully monitoring her oxygen saturation levels through a little monitor on her foot. She had also made it almost forty-eight hours in an open crib. She had been making such great progress and everyone in the NICU was very impressed. Jules had been having the time of her life able to give Brianna tiny amounts of breast milk. It had always been a dream of hers and had been devastated when she couldn't in the beginning.<p>

"I can't tell you both how pleased I am with how well Brianna is doing. We sometimes have premmies for months and Brianna just is progressing so quickly!" Dr. Jackson had been there for them any time they had questions or were concerned. He was definitely one of the best doctors that they had ever met. "Maybe tomorrow she'll be running a marathon!" Sam and Jules laughed along with the man. He had a great sense of humor but also knew when to act seriously. The three stopped when a monitor from two cribs down started beeping. "Excuse me please!" Jules felt her heart sink a little for the family of that baby. His name was Armando and he had been there for almost six weeks. His family had had to go back to work and came whenever they could, but they were always upset when they had to leave.

"I love how plump her cheeks are." Jules beamed down at her little bundle. Brianna had a little bit of color in her cheeks now. Jules kept watching the rise and fall of her chest, terrified that at any moment, it would stop. Her little baby was doing it all on her own now. It was a huge step forward in when Brianna would be allowed to come home.

"I love every last little bit of her. It never ceases to amaze me that we made this gorgeous little baby." Sam was pretty sure that the pride he felt over his little girl was so strong, it would pop out of his chest. Jules nodded and grabbed Sam's hand with the one that wasn't gently stroking Brianna's face.

"I can't wait for us to be alone with her!" Sam had this perfect picture in his head. He and Jules would be lying in their bed, Brianna between them as they pressed kisses to her tummy and just let the world around them melt away.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure quite how a NICU experience goes, but I hope I'm doing okay! I try to do research into everything I write, but I am only 19 and never had a baby, so I apologize if anything isn't right!


	8. Solemn

A/N: So sorry guys I've been MIA, but here's an update!

* * *

><p>Armando's family came rushing in, wearing house coats and pajamas, their panic written across their faces. Even their youngest child, Lauren, who hadn't been allowed in the NICU previously, was being tugged along behind her oldest sister. Her bright pink and green pajamas stood out against the soft yellow walls of the NICU. James and Harriet, Armando's parents, burst into tears as they stood over Armando's crib. James picked up Lauren so she could press a kiss onto his forehead. Their other three children stood there holding onto each other, tears pouring from their eyes as they looked at their baby brother. Their young brains struggling to comprehend what was happening.<p>

"Oh God." Jules muttered under her breath as she watched the doctor walking over to them with a solemn look on his face. He quietly talked to the family, Jules couldn't hear him, but when Harriet slid down to the floor, her anguished screams shattering the quiet, she knew what news their doctor had delivered. Jules reached behind her and clutched onto Sam's shirt, silent tears pouring from her eyes. James knelt down next to his wife, tears pouring from his eyes. Harriet grabbed two handfuls of James' shirt and muffled her screams in his shirt. They rocked back and forth for almost fifteen minutes before Harriet was able to compose herself. They beckoned their children over and Jules heart shattered watching the children break down.

The family spent some time with Armando, brushing the little wisps of his hair down and pressing countless kisses to his face, fingers, and toes. The entire family got to hold him one last time. They had a chaplain come and pray over him and then a nurse took his hand and foot prints one more time. Finally, James nodded to the doctor and he moved in, unhooking the IVs and machines. Finally, the doctor slipped the tube that had been giving Armando the air he needed to breathe out, Harriet let out another choking sob. The doctor wrapped Armando in a blanket and handed him to Harriet. After five minutes, James and Harriet let out a simultaneous howl and Jules knew it was over. The NICU was eerily quiet for the rest of the night. It was somber reminder that at any second, it could be over for any of the fragile lives here.

* * *

><p>For the first time in Brianna's short life, she was laying in a crib without any wires, tubes, or any type of line coming from her. Her eyes were wide open, a brilliant shade of blue. Dr. Jackson stood behind them, beaming with pride over how strong the little girl before him was. Brianna had accomplished so much in her short life. Jules didn't think there was a word for how thrilled she was. She knew it was just a few days from being able to bring her little girl home. She looked over at the crib two over from Brianna, a new little boy now occupying it, and her heart panged. James and Harriet would never get to experience the feelings that she and Sam were feeling right now. Jules felt a little guilty, Armando had been a routine pregnancy and ended so tragically, but Brianna had come into the world with her future uncertain and she was leaving healthy and strong.<p>

"We want to monitor her for forty-eight more hours. She'll stay unattached to any machine except for checking her vitals. We'll do that every five minutes for the first few hours and slowly back down. It will be up to her to see how often they need to be taken." Dr. Jackson doubted mentally that Brianna would have any problems, but he didn't want to jinx himself by saying anything. She had been strong from day one. She had born a fighter and had fought hard. She obviously took after her parents. He could tell they were great people and he had heard through the vine that they were some of the best cops Canada had seen.

"Thank you so much Dr. Jackson!" Sam reached out and shook the man's hand vigorously. He was beyond ready to never see this place again. "We're so ready to bring her home!" He had been so impressed with the excellent care and compassion they had received, but he didn't want to spend any more time here than necessary. He knew Brianna would sleep much better in a home environment without all the noise that erupted from time to time in the NICU. There was always monitors beeping and it made it impossible for the brain to really relax.

"I can't wait to see her in our crib!" Jules felt giddy inside. She loved every last inch of her little girl and she had hated the wires and tubes. There were a few bruises blemishing her skin where the IVs had been but they would heal. They were just a sign that Brianna was incredibly strong and had never stopped fighting.

"You're going to probably head home with a pulse ox monitor and Sadie will be coming by shortly to take Brianna's first set of vitals, so she'll show you how to use it!" Dr. Jackson nodded at them and headed off to check on the next patient.

* * *

><p>"I know it is a lot, but you're going to do just fine. You're great parents." Dr. Jackson smiled down at the sleeping Brianna. She had been dressed in a pink onesie with a pink tutu and white socks with pink polka dots on them. A green and white striped blanket was tucked carefully around her. Since she was still on the small side, Dr. Jackson had warned them that she might get cold easier and to keep her dressed warmly. Dr. Jackson knew that she was going to be spoiled rotten. Jules had shown him a few pictures of the nursery and the camera set-up they had ready for her.<p>

"I'm glad there are doctors like you in the world." Sam wanted to shake the doctor's hand non-stop. If someone asked him to do a back flip right now, he was pretty confident that he could. He'd been on the phone with the team this morning and let them know what was happening. They had cheered and yelled in happiness for them. They were planning on coming over during the weekend to give them a few days to settle in. They were finally getting to have a coming home party.

"We can't thank you enough Dr. Jackson." Jules gave the doctor a hug. She was so grateful for all the doctor had done for her and her daughter. She knew the reason she was getting to take Brianna home today was mostly because of the work of Dr. Jackson. He was an exceptional doctor who went above and beyond. She had been a patient in another part of this hospital before and she knew that overall, this hospital was amazing and dedicated. "Brianna is here because of you. You've done more than can ever be repaid."

"It has been my pleasure!" Dr. Jackson shook hands with Sam. His beeper went off right as he opened his mouth, "I have an emergency. Sadie will lead you out! Have a great life Brianna." He grinned big at them and rushed for the doors. Sadie walked over to them, a bounce in her step. She escorted them all the way down to their car and waved happily as they pulled away. This was her favorite part of her job, watching the happy families leave for the last time.

* * *

><p>"It's better than I imagined." Sam had Jules wrapped in his arms as they looked down at Brianna. She was sleeping soundly and hadn't even made a peep as they had taken her from her carrier and laid her down in her crib. They had been instructed to have her sleep on a slight incline to prevent reflux. They had already turned on the in-crib monitor that would alert Jules and Sam if she started making any noise. "She's so perfect." Sam couldn't be more proud of his little girl. They had attached the little pulse ox machine to her finger like Sadie had shown them earlier in the week. It was just a precaution but they would be happy when it was gone.<p>

"She is." Jules whispered while smiling down at her little girl. She had the same nose as her father already. She definitely got her looks from her father, but Jules was just fine with that. "I guess we should try to get some sleep." They both quietly walked towards the door, holding hands, the bliss of parenthood finally washing over them.


	9. Perfections

Unconditional Love

A/N: Sorry it has been so long again, but I really want to finish this story! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm thinking one more chapter to finish it all out!

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for Sam and Jules to fall into an easy routine with Brianna. Brianna was an extremely laidback baby. She woke them up twice at night but after she was fed, she went right back to sleep. She cooed and loved to be cuddled and was rarely grumpy. Brianna had stunning crystal blue eyes and wisps of blonde hair. She already had so many emotions and she had this little smile that made Sam and Jules hearts melt. They didn't know how they were ever going to discipline her or tell her no.<p>

"I don't want to leave you guys tomorrow." Sam had Jules curled up in his arms on the couch. Brianna was asleep on Jules chest. _A Walk to Remember _was playing in the background. It was one of Jules favorite movies. She watched it at least once a month. Sam just smiled, mouthed the words to the movie, and relished the time that he got to spend with her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Jules turned her head so she could smell the distinct scent that was Sam. "I'll miss you." Sam leaned down so he could press a kiss to her forehead. He was going to miss having her at an arm's length. They had done practice runs with each of them being alone with Brianna, but it was going to different tomorrow. She didn't want Sam to leave.

"I'll think about you both every second that I'm away." Sam squeezed his arms together so that Jules was pressed even tighter to him. "I love you." He wanted to spend every last one of his days with her. He wished they could live in their own world forever. If it weren't for the fact that unfortunately they needed money to live, they would both have already quit to stay at home forever.

"I love you." Jules couldn't even put into words how much she loved Sam. She didn't think it was possible to love a boy like she loved him. He was the perfect father and treated her like a queen. She snuggled down deeper into Sam's arms. "I can't believe how happy I am." Jules smiled widely. "You make me so happy." There weren't words for the happiness that Jules felt when she saw Sam or thought about him.

"Me either." Sam was so grateful for his life. He never thought he would be this lucky. Brianna had successfully kept her oxygen levels up for the entirety of the first week she had been home and the doctors were confident that she wouldn't need the machine much longer. She had exceeded all expectations and was putting on weight quickly. She was still wearing preemie sized clothing, but a few of them were starting to get tight. Wordy had supplied them with enough clothing to last Brianna's entire lifetime.

"I think we should have the team over on Saturday." Jules felt like she hadn't seen them in forever. "I miss the guys." Sam nodded. A barbeque could be a lot of fun and the team hadn't really gotten to see Brianna yet.

"That's a great idea Jules." Sam was already racking his brain of what they would need for the weekend. "We can grill burgers. I think the store had beef on sale. Tell the boys to bring some beers with them and we hang out?" Jules smiled and nodded energetically. The team had been trying their best to give the new family time to settle in, but every member had been checking in with Jules every day to make sure she didn't need anything and that Brianna was doing well. Sam had really missed hanging out with his friends. He and Jules had spent every waking moment in the NICU with Brianna and then trying to get settled in home and hadn't been able to see the guys at all.

"I'll mention it tomorrow." Sam pressed his face back into Jules' head. He loved how her hair smelled. He loved everything about her. The three of them snuggled together through the rest of the movie before heading off to bed. They all had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sam carefully slipped out from beside Jules. He hated to leave for work, but he wanted to make sure that he left Jules as prepared as he could. He shrugged on a pair of khaki shorts and walked out into the kitchen. It was funny the changes that had happened in their house. There was evidence of a baby everywhere. A pink blanket was thrown over the back of the chair and pacifiers were scattered across the coffee table.<p>

He slipped into Brianna's room. She was awake, sucking on her thumb. She had her free hand extended towards the ceiling. They had added sparkly stars all over the ceiling and Brianna seemed fascinated with them. They had taken great care to put together the perfect nursery for Brianna. They were really proud of the way everything had fallen into place. Wordy had donated so much to them. They weren't sure how they were ever going to repay him.

"I love you so very much. You be a good girl for mommy today." Sam reached into the crib and carefully cradled Brianna's head in his hand as he picked her up, detaching her from the pulse ox machine. He quickly changed her diaper and put on a fresh onesie before carrying her out to the living room. He placed her in the light pink recliner that Wordy had donated to them and went to prepare a bottle. They still had a surplus of breast milk that Jules had pumped while Brianna was still in the NICU. Sam didn't mind though, it allowed him to have more time with his beautiful daughter and Brianna still got all the benefits of her mother's breast milk.

"Thanks Sam." Jules said quietly as she leaned against the bedroom doorframe. She loved that Sam was such a hands-on dad. He didn't pass Brianna off for diaper changes and he was always eager to help Jules in any way that he could. "You're a great dad." She loved the sight in front of her. Sam had settled on the couch with Brianna cuddled in his arm and the other holding the bottle.

"You're a fantastic mom." Sam replied almost instantly. He loved watching Jules interact with Brianna. They were a great little family. He couldn't imagine that it was possible to be any happier than he was right now.

"I love you." Jules couldn't say the words enough. She had never considered herself lucky in her entire lifetime, but she did now. Her daughter was healthy and home and the man of her dreams was there to support her every

"I hate to have you." Sam's face was sad as he looked up from Brianna. "I don't want to leave my girls." Sarge had Sam doing a half-day but Sam was dreading it. He loved work and his co-workers but he didn't know how to be away from his little family. He knew that Brianna was healthy and perfectly safe, but sometimes when he shut his eyes, he still saw all the tubes and wires. He still hated that she started her life in such a rough fashion but she had proved that she was a fighter from day one.

"I wish you could stay here too, but you know you miss work. I miss work. It doesn't mean you love us any less." Jules walked across the room and sank down on the couch next to Sam. Brianna's eyes were slowly shutting as she finished the last of the bottle. Sam carefully sat her up and patted her on the back until the tiny baby in front of him let out a loud belch and settled back into his arms, her eyes falling shut again. She settled down into her father's arms as she

"Like her daddy." Sam let out a laugh as he cradled Brianna closer. Jules laughed with him. She glanced at the clock across the room. It was almost time for Sam to go. Her heart sank. She was scared to have him go. She had been alone with Brianna but it panicked her a little for Sam to be gone all day.

"You need to finish getting ready for work." Jules hated to break up the moment, but she didn't want Sam to be late on his first day back. Sarge was being so lenient and understanding already and she didn't want to push his kindness.

"I know." Sam whispered, sadness creeping into his voice. He turned and gave Brianna over to Jules so he could head into the bathroom and finish getting ready. His arms were cold and empty without his girls in them. Jules let her free arm brush against Sam's hand and Sam gave her hand a quick squeeze. Fifteen minutes later, he was heading out the door to face his first day back.

"It's just you and me for a little while baby girl." Jules carefully set Brianna back into her rocker so she could go get some breakfast. She opened the fridge and almost burst into tears. Sam had cut up a bunch of fruit and left it in a bowl and there was a small bowl with yogurt and a baggy of granola sitting next to it. "I love that boy." Jules announced to no one in particular as she pulled it out from the fridge. She sat down on the couch and turned on the morning news as she settled in for a quiet day with her baby.


End file.
